Another round?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: It seems that Cloud and Leon just can't get enough. Segual to 'Supposed to be a kids game' and 'Can't get enough'. CloudxLeonxOC.


Minzuki swept his long, black, layered hair back as he continued writing down notes. He was in history right now, trying not to fall asleep. He rubbed his eyes again just as Cloud passed him a note.

_Want to have a threesome tonight?_

Minzuki looked at the note wide eyed before looking at Cloud, seeing him smirking at him. He wrote back.

_I can't. Remember? I have a boyfriend. _He passed the note back to Cloud.

_Leon and I already talked to Demy about it. He said it was alright. He would have joined but he has to go out to dinner tonight with his family._

_I guess I can. Whose house to you want to go to?_

_Leon's, since he lives alone and has his own apartment._

_What time?_

_Right after school._

_Ok. I'll see you after school then._

Minzuki went back to taking notes, trying to ignore his now semi hard erection.

* * *

"So are you ready for a fun night tonight?" Cloud smirked at Minzuki, driving him and Leon to the brunette's apartment. The wolf gulped and nodded. "And you're gonna fuck me while Leon fucks you. Then we switch." Minzuki gulped and nodded again.

"Don't worry about Demyx. He said he's fine with it. Or unless it's not that." Leon said, looking at the wolf. "Are you a virgin?" Minzuki snapped his head up at this.

"No! I mean no."

Cloud chuckled. "Then why did you tense up when I said that Leon and I were gonna take you?" Minzuki fidgeted with his hands, blushing in embarrassment.

"I've only been fucked once, and it was Demyx who took me." Minzuki whispered. "And let's just say he doesn't have the same size as you guys do."

It was Leon's turn to chuckle as he scooted closer to the wolf and started to massage Minzuki's tense shoulders. Minzuki jumped when he felt the other's hands on him, but soon relaxed as they started to rub his shoulders. He jumped again, this time from the lips kissing up and down his neck.

The wolf moaned when Leon sucked on a particular sensitive spot behind his ear. He jumped once more as he felt another pair of lips on his own. But he soon settled down again when the tongue of the other was begging for entrance.

He opened his mouth willingly and moaned when Cloud's tongue played with his. They broke apart, panting as Leon broke away from Minzuki's neck. The wolf had then noticed that they were parked in front of one of the newly built apartment condos.

"I think we should take this inside, shall we?" Leon suggested. Cloud hummed in agreement, kissing Minzuki once more before pulling the wolf out of the car and following Leon to his home. Once inside, the wolf was suddenly shoved against a wall and kissed furiously by Leon, Cloud kissing and sucking on his neck this time.

Soon enough, a pile of naked limbs fell onto the bed in a heap. Minzuki's fingers already up Cloud's ass, Leon's up his. Minzuki hissed and moaned at the feeling of having someone's fingers up his ass. He had almost forgotten how good it felt.

Cloud was flipped over onto his stomach as Minzuki mounted on top of him and thrusted into him in one thrust. Leon did the same with Minzuki, all three of them moaning. Cloud gave a testing wiggle, causing Minzuki to groan and buck up against Leon, causing the brunette to go deeper inside of him.

Soon, Minzuki started to thrust into Cloud, making Leon to move inside of him as well. They soon found a rhythm that they could cope with and started to go faster with each passing moment. The bed could be heard hitting against the wall on the other side of the wall.

Cloud's mouth was hung wide open, sending small moans and groans, with his eyes slightly closed. A small grin could be seen on his face. Minzuki had his eyes tightly shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. He had never felt anything like this; to fuck and be fucked at the same time.

Leon had his eyes slightly open to watch his lover be fucked by the wolf and to watch the wolf fuck his lover. It seemed like a beautiful sight before him.

All too soon, they came together. They were exhausted, but that didn't seem to stop them from becoming hard again and switching their positions. Minzuki was still in the middle, Leon below him, and Cloud above him, already thrusting in his already slick hole.

Leon was quickly prepared before Minzuki started to thrust into him, not even stopping to let him adjust. But Minzuki Leon liked it rough. He found that out the first time he had sex with him that one time at his house. Sora and his stupid games.

"Cloud, Leon!" The wolf moaned as Leon squeezed down on him and as Cloud brushed against his prostrate. Cloud a little bigger then Leon, but a lot longer. He squeezed his eyes shut again, keeping his mouth open this time, moans and groans coming out.

Cloud had that same face on as he did before and Leon had his eyes open again, his mouth wide open this time. Moans, pants, and the skin against skin filled the room and echoed off the walls, making the three men become more hot and horny. Leon clawed his nails down Minzuki's back, sending red welts to appear upon the wolf's back.

Cloud looked down at his lover to see him in total bliss. And hearing Minzuki's moans told him that he was enjoying it too. And once again, they came together. Minzuki pulled out of Leon and rolled off him just as Cloud pulled out and rolled on the other side of Minzuki.

Cloud placed his head under Minzuki's chin as Leon laid his head onto the wolf's chest.

"How was it?" Cloud asked tiredly and gave a lazy smile.

"It was…"

"Incredible? Amazing? The best fuck you ever had?" Leon suggested. Minzuki laughed and started to play with a strand of Leon's hair.

"Ya. Thanks you guys." Cloud and Leon said a 'welcome' at the same time, causing the wolf to laugh again. "We should do it again sometime."

"Or we could do it again right now." Cloud wiggled his eyebrows.

And so they had sex throughout the night, finally stopping when the manager came knocking at the door, telling them to settle down or be kicked out for disturbing the piece.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride guys." Minzuki waved good-bye to Cloud and Leon as they drove off. He opened his door and was met with his twin brother. For some reason, he looked furious.

"Where were you last night?" Reu asked annoyed. Minzuki grinned goofily.

"Having the best threesome ever with Leon and Cloud." His grin soon turned into a frown when it looked like the 'coon was about to tear up.

"So having sex is more important than spending time with your brother?" Minzuki gave him an odd look.

"What are you talking abo-" It finally clicked. "Shit." He had planned to spend some quality time with his brother since they haven't gotten to see each other much. Having boyfriends and all.

"Shit is right."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Reu grinned evilly at this.

"You certainly will. By fucking me until I can't walk for a week." Minzuki looked aback at this.

"Wha?"

"Axel had told me about what happened at the sleep over a couple of months ago and I was angry that me and Vincent didn't stick around. And after I heard how big you were, it made get to thinking how much I want that dick of yours up my ass." Minzuki opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared at his brother in surprise.

Reu grabbed Minzuki's collar that the wolf always wore and pulled him along upstairs to his room. And when the 'coon had shut the door, he knew Reu really wasn't going to walk for the rest of this week.

End!


End file.
